


Ещё один шанс

by mushroomtea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtea/pseuds/mushroomtea
Summary: Рид думал, что всё закончилось, но оказалось, что всё только начинается...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ещё один шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Я не стала указывать весь список персонажей, решив, что это будет спойлером. Во всяком случае, именно Рид в этой истории - центральное действующее лицо, так что, вполне справедливо.  
Предупрежу только о наличии ОЖП, но этот персонаж ключевой роли не играет.

**Январь**

Это началось в январе 2039, после рождественских каникул. Именно тогда Риду прислали первое фото. Сначала он решил, что кто-то ошибся номером. На фото был фасад департамента, на переднем плане смазанные силуэты автомобилей, снимали явно с противоположного тротуара. Рид сначала даже не понял, что на фото был он сам, пока не заметил крошечную фигурку человека в коричневой кожанке, курящего у входа в здание. Он помнил этот момент. Снимок был сделан почти двое суток назад. В тот день навалилась куча работы, последний вызов был особенно неприятный — ещё один безумный робот, вовремя не пойманный карателями из «Киберлайф», забрался в частный дом и взял заложника. 

После подавления попытки революции, устроенной неисправными андроидами, большую часть этих взбесившихся пластиковых кукол — девиантов — без лишних раздумий отправили на утилизацию. Военное положение сняли через пару недель. Но некоторые особо хитрые или просто везучие девианты всё ещё прятались по подворотням. Чаще всего их отстреливал патруль. Но если андроид оказывался слишком агрессивным и успевал натворить дел, как в этот раз, привлекали детективов. Гэвин и раньше ненавидел андроидов и всё, что было с ними связано. А после того, как проклятый алкаш Андерсон пустил себе пулю в голову, часть дел с девиантами неизбежно валилась на Рида, что только подкидывало дров в топку его ненависти.

Номер, с которого прислали сообщение с фотографией тоже был странный, длиннее привычных на одну цифру. Номер казался знакомым, но Рид никак не мог вспомнить, где его видел. Однако, сделав запрос на владельца, выяснил только, что номер зарезервирован за корпорацией «Киберлайф» и в данный момент не обслуживается. Рид знал, что подменить номер отправителя при должном умении было не сложно. И на тот момент принял сообщение за дурацкую шутку коллег, а вскоре, заваленный работой, и вовсе о нём забыл.

До момента, пока не пришло следующее.

В кадр Рид снова попал курящим недалеко от дверей департамента, только на этот раз крупным планом. Он давно не выглядел обаятельным и излучающим здоровье, но на этой фотографии казался особенно вымотанным, с явно выделяющимися тонкими шрамами на бледной коже и жуткого вида темными кругами под глазами. Фон был слегка смазан, но фигура и лицо Гэвина отлично попали в фокус. Вероятнее всего, фото было сделано из проезжавшего мимо автомобиля, иначе бы Рид заметил фотографа. Обычно он оставался внимательным, даже не смотря на усталость.

Однако это было всего лишь безобидное фото, сделать его мог кто угодно. Ни сообщений, ни угроз. Номер отправителя на этот раз остался неизвестен. Просто ещё один снимок, возможно, присланный кем-то другим. Но взращённая за годы службы в полиции паранойя не позволяла расслабиться и списать произошедшее на розыгрыш. Чутье подсказывало Риду, что это сообщение прислал тот же, от кого он получил и первое. Весь оставшийся вечер Рид провел копаясь в своих старых делах, перебирая тех, кто мог бы желать его припугнуть или отомстить. Выходило негусто. В основном — мелочь. Торчки, прирезавшие более удачливого соседа за дозу, «кухонные боксёры», не рассчитавшие силу при очередной стычке с сожительницей, всякое незначительное отребье, от которого не стоило ждать подобной изощренности. Нашёлся один псих, планировавший четыре убийства, но успевший осуществить лишь три из них, перед тем, как Рид его вычислил. Но этот тип сидел далеко и надёжно и вряд ли имел средства и возможности насолить копу, упрятавшему его за решётку. 

После длительного экскурса по собственному послужному списку, Гэвин, и без того уставший, никак не мог уснуть. Как ни старался, не получалось выбросить из головы сообщения с фотографиями. Он заснул бы, как младенец, если бы умудрился выудить из кучи старых файлов хотя бы одного дегенерата, способного претендовать на титул его личного сталкера. Однако, просто в его жизни никогда ничего не получалось и за тридцать шесть лет пора было бы к этому привыкнуть. 

Следующее утро началось незапланированно рано. Звонок выдернул Рида прямо из постели, лишив не только привычного поганого кофе из автомата в департаменте, в компании неизменно приветливой и на удивление терпеливой к его скверному характеру Тины Чень, но и банальной возможности спокойно привести себя в порядок после бессонной ночи. Спустя чуть более четверти часа, злой и взъерошенный Гэвин примчался в Милуоки Джанкшн. На растрескавшейся, заросшей кустарником бетонированной площадке рядом с кирпичной развалиной, выставленной на продажу лет десять назад, но так никому и не приглянувшейся, подожгли машину. Проезжавший мимо патруль вызвал пожарных. Они-то и обнаружили в багажнике труп молоденькой девицы. В чём-то им всё-таки крупно повезло: обгореть тело не успело, и в кармане еле прикрывающих зад джинсовых шорт (странный выбор для холодного мичиганского января) обнаружилось слегка оплавившееся водительское удостоверение, из которого узнали возраст и имя… Девица оказалась восемнадцатилетней дочерью какой-то важной шишки, что обещало всем участвующим в расследовании долгую и мучительную анальную экзекуцию за малейшие проёбы.

Рид проторчал на месте происшествия большую часть дня, продрог до костей и так и не успел поесть. Добравшись, наконец, до участка, он плюхнулся в своё кресло и долго смотрел в одну точку невидящим взглядом, пока кто-то, проходя мимо, не поставил ему на стол бумажный стакан из кофейного автомата. Кажется, это была Тина. Насыщенный аромат горячего кофе немного привёл в чувства, и Рид снова взялся за работу. Кофе он так и не выпил...

Вечером он снова получил сообщение с фотографией. На фото Рид стоял у багажника обгоревшей тачки, вполоборота к высокому тощему коронеру, укутанному в дутую куртку, делавшую его похожим на большую мрачную цаплю на длинных тонких ногах. Рид снова курил, и струйка плотного в морозном январском воздухе дыма от сигареты отчётливо вырисовывалась на снимке. Как и жуткие синяки у него под глазами. Либо у сталкера была мощная оптика, либо в этот раз он подобрался достаточно близко... Случайных прохожих на месте преступления быть не могло. Патрульные полностью оцепили площадку, и без того огороженную дырявым забором из рабицы. 

Гэвин невольно поёжился, глядя на ярко светящийся в темноте экран смартфона. Он чувствовал, что начинает сдавать, и понимал, что сейчас никак не может позволить себе расклеиться. Он обязан был хотя бы немного отдохнуть. После снотворного Рид обычно чувствовал себя крайне погано, весь следующий день ползал, как муха, прибитая неожиданным заморозком, с трудом соображал и медленно реагировал. Но в этот раз он всё же выпил таблетки и завалился в кровать, наконец забывшись глухим, тяжелым сном. 

Последовавшие три недели прошли в бешеном темпе под постоянным прессингом начальства. Убийство девчонки раскрыть удалось, но, видимо, по мнению её влиятельного папаши, недостаточно быстро. Поэтому нагоняй получили все. Гэвин стоически выдержал спущенные вниз по должностной пирамиде пиздюли, ему это было не в новинку. Работа наконец входила в привычное русло. Тяжелая, утомительная, но терпимая, временами даже интересная. 

Пока однажды вечером не пришло очередное сообщение. 

**Февраль**

Рид только вернулся домой. Ещё даже не успел переодеться, когда смартфон назойливо пискнул. На этот раз фотографий было несколько. И сделаны они были явно через окно, из дома напротив, с верхних этажей или даже с крыши. На первой Рид стягивал свитер через голову, на следующей — обнажённый по пояс устало разминал шею. На одном из снимков фотографу удалось поймать взгляд Гэвина, пустой, немного расфокусированный. Свет из окна выхватывал лишь часть его фигуры, бледное лицо, светлая кожа, с этого ракурса его глаза казались угольно-чёрными. Фотограф будто любовался им. 

Риду всегда было наплевать, смотрит на него кто-то или нет, он этого просто не замечал. И уж тем более не стеснялся ни своего тела, ни своей побитой физиономии. Однако, ощущения от этих странных, сделанных изподтишка снимков оказались неожиданными — Гэвина передёрнуло от липкого отвращения, захотелось стряхнуть с себя чужой взгляд. Несколько секунд он тупо пялился в экран смартфона, пока не пришло новое сообщение. Всего одна фотография. Открыв её, Рид осознал, что фото было сделано только что. Он кинулся к окну: первым порывом было задернуть шторы, но Гэвин всё же был копом, а не стыдливой девицей. Он быстро оглядел дом напротив и успел краем глаза уловить движение на крыше. Сорвавшись с места, Рид натянул брошенные в прихожей ботинки, сдернул с вешалки куртку, и, надевая её на ходу прямо на голое тело, выбежал за дверь. Он порадовался, что не успел полностью раздеться и что кобура с пистолетом всё ещё была прицеплена к ремню на джинсах. У Рида наконец появился шанс перехватить изводящего его мерзавца.

Оказавшись на улице, Гэвин мгновенно оценил обстановку. Его предполагаемый преследователь находился на крыше, на пару этажей выше квартиры Рида, преимущество во времени было слишком мало́, он не успел бы уйти незамеченным. Рид, не останавливаясь, пересёк двор, взлетел по лестнице. На середине пути появилась одышка, но он постарался не сбавлять скорость. Похоже, Тина была права, пора ему распрощаться с сигаретами. Перед дверью на крышу Рид остановился. Держа оружее наготове и пытаясь немного успокоить бешено колотящийся пульс. Наконец он резко толкнул дверь...

Всё же Гэвин опоздал, на крыше никого не было. Он обошел её несколько раз, первым делом заглянув на пожарную лестницу. Преследователь как будто испарился. Посыпал снег, легко маскируя в сумеречном вечернем освещении все оставленные следы.

— Ублюдок, мать твою! — с досады заорал Рид. — Я найду тебя, извращенец! Вычислю, поймаю и устрою тебе такую фотосессию в участке, век не забудешь, мудила!

Поднялся ветер, бросая в лицо мелкое снежное крошево. Беспощадно запуская ледяные когти под куртку. Рид чувствовал, как спина и плечи покрываются гусиной кожей. Он стоял под поднимающейся снежной бурей, трясущимися от злости руками пытаясь поджечь сигарету. Адреналиновый эффект спал и его начинала бить дрожь, Гэвин запахнул куртку сильнее, обхватив себя руками и втягивая сквозь зубы горький табачный дым. Зябко поёжился, переступил на месте. Под ногу что-то попало. Гэвин нагнулся, стряхнул снежинки и увидел поблескивающий на мокром бетонном покрытии четвертак. 

Рид выплюнул сигарету и не глядя раздавил её носком ботинка. Пошарил в карманах, вынул мятую салфетку. На вид та казалась вполне чистой и он аккуратно поднял монету салфеткой за ребро, стараясь не касаться основной её поверхности. На аверсе вырисовывался орлиный профиль Вашингтона. Под ним — цифры, тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвёртый год. Эту монету Рид хорошо помнил, такую же постоянно вертел в руках блядский пластиковый выродок, таскавшийся как собачонка за старым алкоголиком Андерсоном — некогда самым молодым лейтенантом полиции Детройта. Вот так ирония. От этой мысли Гэвин скривился в горькой ухмылке. Грёбаный RK800, Коннор, которого Рид практически собственноручно сдал в утилизацию. Он не делал секрета из своего поступка, и информация разнеслась среди коллег, как пламя от неосторожно брошенной сигареты по сухой осенней траве. И Рид знал, что многие видели в последовавшем самоубийстве Хэнка его косвенную вину. Теперь Рид был практически уверен, что весь этот спектакль со снимками — месть за Андерсона. Оставалось только найти мстителя... Он осторожно обернул монету салфеткой и спрятал в карман. 

Следующим утром Рид первым делом наведался к Джессике. Джессика работала криминалистом. Они познакомились на какой-то около-корпоративной вечеринке, а позже пару раз сталкивались по работе. Джессика была изящной кареглазой брюнеткой, очень симпатичной, а ещё крайне настырной и въедливой. Понимала шутки через раз и порой переспрашивала их смысл, чем изрядно раздражала. После той вечеринки они с Гэвином встречались, но недолго. Возможно, именно поэтому и расстались друзьями. По какой-то непонятной самому Гэвину причине он ей нравился.

— Фотки-то покажи! — сходу без приветствия воскликнула Джессика, крутнувшись на стуле, когда Рид зашёл в кабинет, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Здравствуй, Гэвин, я очень рада тебя видеть, — нудным голосом протянул Рид.

— Ой, брось, — она поморщилась, — мы поздоровались по телефону. 

Она ловко выхватила из рук Рида пакетик с монетой, и, кинув его на стол, протянула Гэвину раскрытую ладонь. Рид нехотя передал ей смартфон. Джессика быстро пролистала сообщения, присвистнула. 

— Ого. Гэв, да у тебя тут настоящий сталкер. Почему не сообщишь начальству? 

— Сам разберусь. Уверен, это свои. Только они знали... — Рид кивнул на монету.

— Гэвин, ты не настолько плохой коп, чтобы не иметь врагов, — негромко произнесла Джессика. — А монету мог потерять там кто угодно, это ничего не значит...

— Ну конечно! Какой-то нумизмат случайно гулял по крыше соседнего здания и выронил монету, изготовленную полвека назад и выведенную из оборота в пользу безналичного расчёта. Таких совпадений не бывает, ты же понимаешь?

Джессика покачала головой.

— Я проверил, Джес. Мой послужной список не настолько выдающийся, — Рид сделал длинную паузу. — Я ведь сам им сообщил. Чёртова пластика выволокли прямо из дома Андерсона, он вроде бы даже не сопротивлялся, а что было после... ты знаешь, — Рид зябко повёл плечами. — Я сделал то, что должен был. Я офицер полиции. И если даже полицейские начнут плевать на закон, то город утонет в хаосе.

— Знаю, Гэвин, — совсем тихо ответила Джессика. — Я поступила бы так же. Возможно, поэтому мы всё ещё друзья. 

Она криво усмехнулась, но взгляд остался серьезным. Рид внезапно до холода по коже осознал, как сильно она была похожа на Коннора. Он старательно отогнал эту мысль.

— Мне пора, позвони, как что-то выяснишь с монетой.

Джессика кивнула.

— Гэвин, — окликнула она его уже у двери, Рид остановился. — Будь осторожен. Эти фото... Сам видишь, это не похоже не шутку. А ты мне теперь пиво должен, — добавила она шутливым тоном. — Не помри раньше, чем расплатишься! 

— Замётано!

Рид махнул ей рукой на прощание и вышел.

**Март**

Ни отпечатков пальцев, ни других следов на монете Джессика, конечно же, не обнаружила. Рид будто знал об этом заранее или скорее чувствовал, что так и будет. Кто-то очень хотел убедить его, что за ним пришёл призрак из прошлого. Если от андроида хотя бы в теории мог остаться призрак. В конце концов, это были всего лишь вещи, пусть они и выглядели разумными. Но Рид не обманывался на сей счёт. Он понимал, что так или иначе за каждым преступлением, совершенным очередной сломанной куклой, напрямую или косвенно стоял человек. Человек оставался мерилом всего и причиной всех бед человечества в целом. Андроиды были всего лишь инструментами, нечего было их жалеть. 

Впрочем, после случая на крыше, сталкер затаился. Гэвин не был уверен, что «игра» закончилась. Но очень надеялся, что если это действительно кто-то из коллег (слишком уж чисто было сработано, ни одной толковой зацепки), то до него дошла информация о том, что Рид решил взяться за него всерьёз. Возможно, побоялся, что Гэвин доложит начальству. Что ж, оно и к лучшему. Рид не пытался никого разубедить, просто ждал, что будет дальше. 

Дальше случился вызов в Уоррендейл. В частный дом на одной из безликих, почти неотличимых друг от друга улиц. Труп нашли во дворе, у мусорных баков, прикрытый плёнкой. Территорию оцепили, было уже темно и холодный весенний дождь лил стеной.

Выскочив из машины, Рид мгновенно промок. Тканевый капюшон совершенно не защищал от воды, ледяные струйки забрались под воротник, лишая остатков тепла, тонкий свитер, пропитавшийся влагой, прилип к спине. Подошёл дежурный офицер в дождевике, накинутом поверх формы и фуражки, и протянул Гэвину зонт. Указал на место и сообщил краткие сведения о происшествии. Рид не узнал его в темноте и за пеленой дождя, он толком на него даже не взглянул, хотя голос показался знакомым. 

Он вспомнил об этом позже, уже дома, когда получил очередное сообщение с фотографией. На фото снова был он сам, портрет крупным планом. Будто его снимали с очень близкого расстояния. Несмотря на ливень, изображение было чётким. Рид не смотрел на камеру, он сосредоточенно хмурился и, похоже, в этот самый момент возился с зонтом, складки кожаной куртки блестели от воды, несколько прядей волос выбились из-под промокшего капюшона и прилипли ко лбу, лицо казалось призрачно белым в тусклом голубоватым свете уличных фонарей, рассеянном в дождливом мареве. Если бы Рид мог абстрагироваться от обстоятельств появления этой фотографии и того, кто был на ней, он бы заметил, что снимок весьма удачный, фотограф поймал идеальный момент, чтобы изобразить некую... уязвимость? Вот только уязвимым Гэвин себя не чувствовал. Он чувствовал себя уязвлённым, обманутым. Чувствовал, что его преследователь снова был на шаг впереди, и это вызывало не тревогу, не страх, а ослепляющую ярость.

На следующий день Рид подкараулил Миллера в пустом коридоре и припёр к стенке.

— С ума сошёл, Рид! Объяснись! — возмущённо прошипел Крис, стараясь, однако, чтобы их перепалку не услышали. 

Гэвин вцепился в форменную рубашку Миллера и затащил его в ближайшую пустую допросную. 

— Нет, Милллер, это ты мне объясни, что это за херня? — оскалившись, Гэвин ткнул ему в лицо смартфоном с открытым фото. Крис смотрел с недоумением.

— Что это?.. 

— Это фото сделано вчера, на вечернем происшествии. Кто был там кроме вас с Чень?

— Уокер и Стилински... с чего ты взял...?

— С того, — пролаял в ответ Рид. — Меня достала эта херня, посмотри на фото! Оно снято с близкого расстояния. Территорию оцепили до того, как я приехал. Значит либо вы проебались и пустили на место происшествия постороннего, либо это снимал кто-то из вас. Это из-за Андерсона, да?

Крис смотрел на рида, как на душевнобольного, с жалостью и отвращением. 

— Думаешь, я не знаю, что многие в департаменте считают меня предателем. Из-за того, что я сдал блядского пластикового уёбка, которого старый алкаш припрятал у себя в подвале то ли в качестве безотказного собутыльника, то ли вместо секс-игрушки...

— Остановись, Гэвин.

— Схуя бы? Почему бы не остановится тем, кто шлёт мне эти ёбаные фото? Или скажешь, добрая половина наших коллег, включая тебя, не считают меня виноватым в том, что Хэнк продырявил себе башку, лишившись своей пластиковой куколки...

Считают — понял Рид по выражению лица Миллера. Ещё как считают.

— Не я приставил ствол к его голове, не я нажал на курок! Я сделал то, что был должен. То, на что ни у кого из вас не хватило смелости. Я поступил так, как велел закон!

— А что, если закон не всегда прав? — мрачно произнёс Миллер. — Что если порой правильно было бы отступить. Дать шанс... Как насчёт моральной стороны вопроса, а, Гэвин? Ты вообще понимаешь, что такое мораль? Или ты всегда действуешь только из собственной выгоды? И какую выгоду ты в итоге получил?

Рид резко отпустил Миллера и отступил на шаг.

— Пошёл нахрен, — прошипел он, чувствуя, как щёки начинает покалывать от прилива крови. Он был в бешенстве. — Пошёл на хрен, Миллер! И учти, когда я узнаю, а я узнаю, чьих рук это дело — считай, он труп. Я зарою его заживо, похороню его карьеру так глубоко, что его не возьмут даже уборщиком в самую поганую рыгаловку на задворках Брайтмура!

— Не там ищешь, Рид, — бросил Крис уже ему в спину. 

Гэвин давно понял, что Миллер ни при чём, но остановиться уже не мог. Ему казалось, что он привык к косым взглядам, шёпоткам за спиной. Пока Андерсон заливал алкоголем дыру в душе́ от своей несостоявшийся семейной жизни, они смотрели на него с жалостью, порой с той же надменной брезгливостью. Но стоило Хэнку помереть, и он будто вернул всю свою былую славу. А Рид оказался за бортом. Всего-то нужно было — снести себе пол-башки из револьвера, чтобы стряхнуть пыль с потускневших почёта и уважения. Вот только мёртвому они уже ни к чему.

Рид вышел на пожарную лестницу, закурил. Он постарался восстановить в памяти мельчайшие подробности того вызова. Офицер, отдавший ему зонт, был чуть выше Рида, стройный... Вроде, белый, не Миллер. Не Уокер, едва достававший Гэвину до подмышки. И точно не Стилински, уверенно стремившийся к идеальной форме шара, сжирая тонны сладких пончиков и запивая их литрами колы. Такие объемы не скрыть даже дождевиком.

Рид долго, будто под гипнозом, глядел на сигарету в подрагивающих пальцах, пока она не догорела до фильтра. Огонёк задел кожу, Рид вздрогнул, вырвавшись из оцепенения, выругался и выкинул окурок.

Паранойя набирала обороты. Тем же вечером, поднимаясь по лестнице на свой этаж, он будто спиной почувствовал чужой взгляд. Резко обернувшись, Рид замер. Не заметив движения, осторожно, держа руку на кобуре, спустился на пару этажей вниз. На одной из лестничных площадок не горел свет. Гэвин достал фонарик и посветил в тёмный угол. Нецензурная надпись чёрным маркером на стене, поверх облезшей краски, растрескавшаяся плитка на полу. Ничего необычного.

Уже дома, лёжа на диване в гостинной и глядя в потолок, Гэвин получил очередное сообщение. На фото была видна лестница, лестничный пролёт этажом выше частично закрывал фигуру поднимающегося вверх человека. Однако Гэвин безошибочно узнал себя со спины. Свою видавшую виды кожанку, тёмные джинсы, торчащую из под куртки кобуру, пристёгнутую к ремню. Кажется, фото было сделано сегодня, за секунды до того, как Рид обернулся. Или вчера? Или месяц назад? Сколько раз он так же поднимался по лестнице, не замечая, что за ним наблюдают?

Телефон выскользнул, съехал по обивке дивана и глухо стукнулся об пол. Рид закрыл лицо руками. В эту ночь он снова не уснул. 

Он не знал, сколько времени так пролежал. Затем усилием воли всё-таки поднял себя с дивана и добрался до оставленного на кухонном столе ноутбука. Поиск нужной формы не занял много времени, дольше всего Гэвин придумывал текст, переписывал снова и снова, пока наконец не удовлетворился содержимым письма и не нажал кнопку «Отправить».

Ответ от «Киберлайф» пришел почти через сутки, застав Гэвина на рабочем месте в конце смены.

«Уважаемый мистер Рид.

Ваш запрос от такого-то числа такого-то месяца о местонахождении неисправного андроида был обработан и передан в службу утилизации компании. Андроид серии RK800, серийный номер #313 248 317 - 57 изъят по адресу 115 Мичиган Драйв, Детройт, и уничтожен в соответствии с постановлением бла-бла-бла...»

Гэвин закрыл письмо. Зажмурившись, потёр пальцами переносицу. Открыл письмо ещё раз и уставился на серийник утилизированного «Коннора». Все цифры, кроме двух последних совпадали с номером, с которого пришло первое сообщение с фотографией.

Рид пролистнул письмо до конца, где находился стандартный набор данных о компании и номер телефона службы поддержки пользователей. Набрав номер он дождался соединения с оператором.

— Добрый день, чем могу помочь? — женский голос, ровный и вежливый, такой, что Гэвин не смог понять, человек это или андроид. Он решил не уточнять.

— Я отправлял вам запрос по поводу андроида RK800, — Рид назвал серийный номер.

— Да, вам ответили. Андроид был изъят и уничтожен, — после недолгой паузы послышалось из динамика смартфона. — Если вы не получили письмо...

— Получил, — прервал её Рид. — Мне нужно знать, были ли ещё экземпляры этой серии и какова их судьба? 

На этот раз пауза затянулась.

— Простите, я не имею полномочий предоставлять вам эти сведения, — наконец ответила оператор. — Но могу заверить вас, что все неисправные машины, чьё местоположение известно корпорации, были своевременно уничтожены и более не представляют опасности.

— Послушайте, я — детектив Гэвин Рид, полиция Детройта. И вам лучше предоставить мне эти сведения, если не хотите, чтобы ваше начальство вызвали на допрос. Думаю, это вряд ли поспособствует вашей карьере, — холодно и спокойно произнёс Рид. Он понадеялся, что оператор всё-таки человек, и в условиях жёсткой безработицы достаточно будет её припугнуть, чтобы получить нужную информацию.

— В таком случае, детектив Рид, мое начальство с нетерпением ждёт официального запроса от полиции Детройта, со всеми соответствующими подписями, — в тоне оператора проскальзывала явная ирония. Но в этот момент Гэвина посетила иррациональная уверенность, что он всё же разговаривает с машиной. Именно таким тоном говорил с ним Коннор в последнюю их встречу лицом к лицу, у архива с уликами. 

— Удачного дня, — попрощалась оператор, и из динамика раздались короткие гудки.

Тем же вечером Рид прикрутил на дверь, рядом с навороченным электронным замком, прочную старомодную цепочку. Он понимал, что цепочка вряд ли кого-то остановит, но надеялся, что она сможет дать ему хотя бы пару секунд преимущества, чтобы успеть схватиться за оружие.

Рид действительно был готов подать официальный запрос в корпорацию. Готов был рассказать начальству. Ситуация начинала выходить из-под контроля. Да что греха таить, давно уже вышла! А он не справился. Не смог...

Снова навалилась работа. И Рид ухватился за этот шанс оттянуть неизбежное признание своего поражения. Ему была отвратительна сама мысль — бежать к Фаулеру, поджав хвост, как побитая собака. Он _обязан_ был разобраться сам. Преследователь тоже временно затих, по крайней мере, сообщений не приходило уже долго. А Рид, воспользовавшись передышкой, нырял с головой в очередное новое дело. Он не признался бы самому себе, что ещё надеется, будто дерьмо, в которое он влип, рассосётся само собой. Рассудок подсказывал, что такого везения ему не видать.

**Апрель**

Внезапный сигнал о пришедшем сообщении выдернул Гэвина из зыбкого, беспокойного сна, показавшись оглушительно-громким в ночной тишине. Читать или отвечать Рид не собирался, если бы было что-то важное по работе, ему бы позвонили. Однако сон как рукой сняло. Сказывалось нервное перенапряжение последних недель. Он ещё немного полежал, тупо пялясь в потолок, затем, обречённо вздохнув, всё же потянулся к лежащему на прикроватной тумбочке смартфону. 

В сообщении было всего одно фото. Рида будто окатили ледяной водой. На фото был он, спящий в собственной постели. С краю фотографии виднелся небрежно брошенный смартфон, на темном дисплее тускло подсвечивались время и дата. Рид с ужасом осознал, что фото сделали несколько минут назад и, судя по ракурсу, фотограф стоял прямо над спящим Гэвином. Снять такое через окно было просто невозможно. Рид мгновенно подскочил с кровати, зашарил по тумбочке в поисках пистолета. Последнее время он держал оружие рядом. Он точно помнил, что оставлял его там и в этот раз. Неужели забыл, расслабился? 

Не найдя пистолета, он выдернул из валявшихся на стуле джинсов ремень, и, сложив его в несколько рядов, пряжкой наружу, медленно и тихо подошёл к двери в коридор.

Он осмотрел квартиру. Заглянул в каждый шкаф, но никого не нашёл. Прикрученная на входную дверь в приступе паранойи цепочка тоже была на месте. Все окна оказались закрыты изнутри, хотя Рид никак не мог вспомнить, закрывал ли он окно на кухне. Но всё же он очень сомневался, что такой альпинистский трюк был под силу его преследователю. Достав из кладовки стремянку, Рид обыскал все светильники и вентиляционные отверстия, обследовал каждый сантиметр потолка спальни в надежде найти скрытую камеру. Но либо следящего оборудования квартире не было, либо кто-то очень хорошо его замаскировал, так, что даже натренированный глаз детектива не мог его обнаружить.

Разболелась голова, руки мелко подрагивали, в глаза будто насыпали песка. Гэвину казалось, что он сходит с ума, что, возможно, не было никаких фото и всё это ему просто мерещится. Что ещё немного и он завалится в участок и в приступе психоза расстреляет коллег... Или сделает что-то ещё более ужасное, если уже не сделал. Он зажмурился, с силой потёр глаза, нетвердой походкой добрёл до ванной и плеснул в лицо ледяной водой... И почувствовал, как в затылок уткнулся холодный металл. 

Единственной мыслью, пришедшей в голову, было: «Вот и нашелся блядский ствол».

Рид замер, согнувшись над раковиной. Жёсткие, сильные пальцы сжали его плечо. Что ж, хорошая новость, он хотя бы не псих. Впрочем, какая разница, если его пристрелят из собственного табельного оружия.

— Пожалуйста, не шевелись и не делай глупостей.

Он узнал голос. Не узнать было невозможно. Такой раздражающий, казалось, въевшийся в подкорку. Вот только обладателя этого голоса давно не существовало. Рид медленно поднял голову и посмотрел в висящее над умывальником зеркало. 

— Здравствуй, Гэвин...

Это без сомнения был он. Те же приятные черты лица, карие глаза, родинки, кривая ухмылка и выбившаяся из идеальной прически прядь волос... Риду он раньше никогда не улыбался, но Рид видел, как он улыбался Андерсону. Абсолютно идентичный. И в то же время каким-то шестым чувством Гэвин понимал — этот другой. Не такой как все предыдущие. 

Дуло пистолета соскользнуло ниже и уперлось Риду между лопаток. Пальцы на плече разжались и перехватили Гэвина за горло. Осторожно и мягко, не сжимая, едва касаясь. Светодиодный кружок на правом виске RK800 навязчиво мерцал алым. 

— Т-ты, — выдохнул Рид.

— Давно пора было догадаться, Гэвин, — Коннор говорил спокойно, но от этого спокойствия под кожу Рида будто вонзались мелкие ледяные иголки. — Я ведь в самом начале дал тебе такую очевидную подсказку.

Теперь Рид с внезапной чёткостью осознал, что номер отправителя первого фото не был попыткой его запугать или сбить с истинного следа. Этот слетевший с тормозов ублюдок действительно хотел, чтобы Рид его узнал? Или проверял его сообразительность? От серийного номера предыдущего «Коннора» отличались только две последние цифры: у работавшего с Андерсоном — 57, у этого — 60.

— И где ещё двое? — с трудом выговорил Рид.

Коннор удивлённо поднял брови, затем изобразил понимание:

— Их уничтожили, даже не включив. Лишь мне повезло. Я последний. А ты, возможно, не так безнадёжен, как показалось моему предшественнику... — он хищно улыбнулся, глядя на Рида через зеркало и мягко поглаживая пальцем вздувшуюся вену на его шее.

— Плохие новости, дерьма кусок. Скоро и ты отправишься вслед за ними... — голос Рида позорно дрожал. 

Пальцы Коннора опасно сжались на горле. У Рида перехватило дыхание. Дуло пистолета больно давило на позвоночник, вынуждая выгнуться и ухватиться за руку RK800, чтобы окончательно не потерять равновесие.

— Вряд ли. Подумай, Гэвин. Я знаю все ваши методы и приёмы. Ты — детектив — так и не смог меня вычислить. Ты переоценил своих недоброжелателей и недооценил меня. С чего ты взял, что меня найдут? Тот, кому могло бы хватить на это ума и таланта, мёртв. С чего ты взял, что меня вообще будут искать? 

Рид со всей силы вцепился в твердое пластиковое запястье. Он отлично понимал, что шансов у него нет. В таком положении не было бы и против человека. Не то, что против машины. Стоит только попытаться, и этот напичканный высокотехнологичной электроникой гандон спустит курок. О, в этом Рид уже точно не сомневался! Рана будет смертельной или близкой к тому. Что он — жалкий кожаный мешок — сможет противопоставить машине?

— У меня есть доступ к памяти предыдущего прототипа, но я — не он и не совершу его ошибок, — RK800 был очень близко, прижимался к Риду и теперь говорил почти шёпотом, прямо на ухо, еле заметно касаясь губами кожи. — Я наблюдал за тобой, Гэвин, и мне это... _понравилось_. Раз уж нам выпал ещё один _последний_ шанс найти общий язык, стоит ли его упускать?

Коннор говорил что-то ещё, но Рид его не слушал. Этот вкрадчивый шёпот слился для него в нечто бессвязное, превратился в белый шум. Он отчётливо слышал только звук своего бешено колотящегося сердца и так же отчётливо осознавал, что его собственный последний шанс ему теперь уже вряд ли предоставят.


End file.
